How I Survived Being a Teenage Vampire
by Vampirechica12345
Summary: story by Cookie VanDeKamp and I about Garrid when he was a teen.
1. Cookie VanDeKamp

Saturday, August 14

Back at school on Monday. They call it Rosewood Academy— I call it an  
asylum. Andy calls it the bane of her existence, and I'm with her on that one.  
Why someone would decide that a fifteen year old should be required to take  
French in school every Wednesday and Thursday, beats me. But, as I have stated  
many, many times, much of life is a mystery to me. Like Miss Stamp's lack of a  
sense of humor, for instance. Or my twin sister, Olivia.

Anyway, I decided to start a journal out of sheer boredom. Being a vampire is  
not as exciting as one might think. Nor is being a prince I figure once I fill  
this thing up, I can leave it in the human world for some mortal to find. I  
occasionally travel to human cities with my family. I always like them a lot,  
but I'll just say this: Froot Loops. What were you thinking?

…Although I suppose you could just say "B-minus type blood" in reply, and I  
can't argue with you there. If you happen to be a newbie vampire, then here's  
a tip: don't put such sour blood in something that's supposed to be sweet. You  
will regret it. 


	2. Vampira

August 16

Olivia and I had a fight today. They've been getting increasingly more usually as time passes.

This one was about our ability to turn into bats.

You see, I've always been able to turn into a bat, ever since we were little. But Olivia...well...let's just say she's had a bit of trouble with that one. Maybe it's because she's a few minutes younger than me, or maybe it's just because she's not ready. I'm don't know.

But there is one thing I know.

The fact that I can turn into a bat and she can't makes her MAD. Furious, even.

And that's how this whole fight started.

We were racing each other, as siblings tend to do, just for the heck of it. It was all good fun until I decided it would be smart to turn into a bat, to speed things up.

Of course, once I turned into a bat, Olivia wanted to turn into one too.

But when she failed to transform after attempting for 2 minutes, she got upset. Sad.

Then mad at me.

Typical sister.

We still aren't speaking to each other, and it's been hours.

I'm tempted to break the silence and say something to her, but then I remember how annoyed I was when she turned on me after failing to transform.

Eh, who needs her anyway?


	3. Cookie VanDeKamp 2

Monday, August 17

Today I was forced to return to the loony bin, or… as some people call it… school. It's a bloody nightmare of idiots and morons. The headmistress, Miss "Hawkeye" Heaton has it in for me. As usual, she forbade me and Andy from sitting together in class!

"But why?" I whined.

She scowled in a scowling idiot sort of way. "The last time you and Miss Blackskull sat together, Mr. Finnegan, you set the locusts from the biology lab free."

How many times will Andy and I need to explain that that was an ACCIDENT? Really, how were we supposed to know that they'd eat the curtains? And Elvis's spare overalls?

Elvis Attwood is the school's caretaker. I can't remember his real name, but everyone calls his Elvis for unknown reason. Elvis hates me and my friends, even though all we've done to him is put a bit of white onion powder in his cereal one time. During lunch break, he shouted at us, "I know what you lot are like! I know you've been sneaking around my hut!"

I turned to Ben. "Why is he so paranoid about us going into his hut?"

Ben blinked and said, "Because we go to into his hut."

"Oh, picky, picky, Ben!"

Anyway, Hawkeye is headed towards me, so I'll write more later.


	4. Vampira 2

Friday, August 21

Finally! I'm free from Hawkeye's cruel and unusual forms of torture!

I guess I better explain.

See, Monday, Miss 'Hawkeye' spotted Ben and I talking together and had a fit. Claimed that we were disrupting her class with our jabbering.

Well if our jabbering can disrupt a class that much, what does her squawking do to them? Scar them for life?

Probably.

Anyway. So she comes toward me, pointing one of her long bony fingers in my face.

I had to fight the urge to shrink away from it. Has the woman never heard of lotion?

"You, Mr. Finnegan." she crowed. "Will join me in detention this afternoon."

"But..." I protested.

"No buts!" she cried. "I've had enough of your backtalk, and I intend to put a stop on it, one way or another!" She turned and started to stalk away.

"It's not going to work." I said casually.

She whirled around so fast I was surprised she didn't give herself whiplash.

"That's it, a weeks worth of detention!" she sneered.

I opened my mouth, but Ben reached over and clamped a hand over my mouth.

I struggled, but he whispered in my ear. "You'll thank me later."

And now, later, I have to admit that I did feel the need to thank him. If it wasn't for his quick action, I'd still be sitting in Hawkeye's office polishing her birdcages.

Augh, do NOT ask.

So I think I better...oh, wait, there's Ben and Andy. I think I'm gonna go see if they're up for a friendly game of Knights and Robbers.

Me being the robber, of course.


	5. Cookie VanDeKamp 3

Monday, August 24

Livy and I are on speaking terms again. Whether or not this is a good thing is up for debate. I mean, I guess she's okay as far as sisters go, but sometimes she can be so annoying!

I went to Ben's house. This year, it's his turn to host the French And Other Forms Of Torture meeting. Our school is a torture center, so we try to find happiness any way we can. The best results come from driving Hawkeye crazy. Which isn't that hard to do, really. We just have to be sure not to let Ben's mom, Mrs. Toumbclaw, or, as everyone calls her, Mother Toumbclaw, what we're up to, or Ben would be grounded until the end of the century.

Literally.

I'm not scared of most adults. They drive me nuts, but I'm not intimidated by them. Mother Toumbclaw, on the other hand, scares the crap out of me. I watch my step around her, and generally have to hold my tongue.

The meeting consisted of me, Olivia, Ben, Andy, and my friends who I'm not as close to- Hallie, Robert, James, Liberty, and Guinevere. There were also a few more kids I don't know as well.

Our first French class of the term is tomorrow, and let's just say that Madame Slack (I'm not joking. That IS her name) is in for a surprise. *evil laughter*


	6. Vampira 3

Wednesday, August 26

Today I met Slaggy Marina(Andy came up with the name).

Well, okay, I'd already met her before, she'd been in my class for a while. She was the class bully, always sticking her head where it wasn't wanted. She hadn't bothered me in a couple of years, and I had originally intended to keep it that way.

At least, until her teasing got a little too much for me.

It all started this morning.

She'd been bothering Sirena, this green-haired mermaid in our class( before you start asking how she was able to stay in our class, I have 2 words for you. Kiddie pool). Marina was getting harsh, coming up with every name in the book. Scaly-tail, fish for brains, Guppy.

Usually Sirena can hold out her own, but mermaid's emotion levels can only take so much.

Marina snorted, pacing around Sirena like a lioness surveying her prey. "Why did you even bother coming here?" she sneered. "No one wants you here."

Sirena's tail swished back and forth anxiously, emerald tears beginning to drip down her face. Her tail stirred up the water in the pool, accidentally splashing Marina.

"Augh!" Marina shrieked, jumping back. "You stupid porpoise!" She wiped out her wand, waving it in the mermaids face. "I aught to freeze you for this!"

I stepped forward, lifting a finger to push the wand away. "But you won't."

Marina sent me an icy glare. "This is none of your business!" she hissed.

I raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose this is your business?"

Marina sneered, but I could tell she was backing down, losing steam. She turned to go, then spun around to point her wand at me one last time.

"Just leave me alone Garrid Finnegan." she growled. "Or I'll beat you up just like I did in kindergarten. _And _the fourth grade."

Then she turned and stalked away.

I shuddered. "Woah...fourth grade. That was ugly."

Sirena dabbed at a tear on her cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem." I said.


	7. Cookie VanDeKamp 4

Friday, August 28

Boring day except for when Slaggy Marina got her foot caught on her bag and  
fell down the stairs. Oh, yeah, and she made me pick up some litter in the  
courtyard, just because he caught me doing my (VERY FUNNY) impression of her  
falling. Slaggy Marina is a total angel when teachers are around, so she's a  
prefect, or, as I call them, Vlad the Impaler Youths. (VIY, for short.) So, as  
a VIY, she has that kind of power. But that is life for you.

Mrs. Next Door came over to complain about Frederick today. Frederick is the  
cat me and Livy own together. Well, personally, I consider him to be MY cat.  
Who else knows about how he likes to stalk his prey, rather than have it  
handed to him? Who else knows about mouse racing? Not Olivia, that's for sure.  
Freddie is half domestic tabby, half wildcat. We found him when we went on  
holiday to Scotland when we were seven, on our last day. He was all wet and  
shivering, poor thing. We should've known he wasn't normal when he tried to  
eat Olivia's cape, but he was so pathetic and lonely looking, that we just had  
to try to take him home.

"He'll die here," Olivia wailed.

"Yeah, he has no Mom or Dad," I agreed.

"He probably ate them." That was my father. Honestly, he can be so  
insensitive.

We worked on Mom, and in the end, we got to bring him home.

So, anyway, Mrs. Next Door complained that Freddie tried to stalk her  
poodles.

"Well, he's half wildcat," I explained, as patiently as I could. "That's what  
they do. Stalk their prey."

"I don't think he should be a household pet then."

I laughed dryly. "Oh, Frederick is not a household pet, believe me!"

"You should train him."

It was like talking to the very stupid. Oh wait. It WAS.

"My sister and I tried," I said. "But he ate his leash!"

"Just keep that... THING... away from my poodles!

Honestly.

Why doesn't she just get bigger dogs? Those stupid yappy things annoy Freddie.


	8. Vampira 4

Saturday, August 29

Well today sure was...er...eventful.

If you want to call it that.

I woke and trudged downstairs to find Olivia sprawled on the sofa.

I nudged her with my foot. "Move."

She opened one eye and glared up at me. "There's a perfectly good chair over there." She lazily lifted a hand to point.

"Come on. You're hogging the whole sofa. Just sit up."

"No."

"Yes."

"Make me."

"Don't think I won't." When this got no response, I grabbed Olivia's legs and swung them off of the seat.

Olivia scrambled to keep herself from flying off of her perch. "Hey!"

I smirked as I plopped into the cushion. "Told you."

Olivia let out a huff and readjusted herself, pausing to stick her tongue out at me.

I leaned back with a content sigh.

There was an awkward moment of silence, during which Olivia and I stole glances at each other, trying not to make it obvious that neither of us had anything to occupy ourselves with.

"Sooo..." I said slowly.

"Yea...?"

"What do you want to do?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

I glared at her. "I asked you first."

She smirked, eyes glittering with the anticipation of a good fight. "_I _asked you _second_."

I stood up then, ready for our daily sibling brawl, when my mother walked into the room.

And let me tell you, she did NOT look happy.

"If you two are bored enough to argue about nothing, then now is the time for me to step in." she snapped.

She reached over and grabbed a leash, tossing it in our direction.

I caught it just before it hit the ground, staring at her.

"Go take Freddie for a walk."

I frowned. "Augh...come on mom. It's too early for that."

She glared. "I said take. Him. For. A. Walk."

Olivia leaped off the couch, scooping Freddie into her arms and darting for the door.

I was quick to follow.

Once we were outside, I handed Olivia the leash, and she clipped it on Freddie, placing him on the ground.

Immediately, Freddie took off, dragging Olivia along with him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I cried, hurrying after them. "Slow down!"

"You think I _want _to go this fast?" Olivia yelled over her shoulder. "He's doing this!"

"But _you're _the one walking him!" I shot back. "Show some discipline."

She turned to look back at me, glaring daggers. "You take him then."

"Fine." I picked up the pace, hurrying to her side and taking hold of the leash.

Once the leash was settled into my palm, I felt myself being pulled forward at the speed of light.

"Freddie!"

Olivia's laugh trilled from behind me. "I told you!"

I stared at the path ahead, unable to direct Freddie.

Olivia was right. _He _was walking _me_, not the other way around.

My eyes widened when I noticed the direction he was heading. "Olivia! A little help would be nice!"

She snickered. "Oh come on, you're doing fine!"

I shook my head. "It's not me I'm worried about! Look at where he's heading!"

I heard a gasp, then the sound of feet pounding rapidly behind me.

Meanwhile, Freddie was still making a beeline for his target.

Mrs. Florez' poodles.

I don't think Freddie understands the fact that he's a cat, and cats are supposed to be _afraid _of dogs, not _attack_ them!

"Freddie, you are a feline!" I cried, tugging on the leash with all my might.

But it's not use.

Wow, he's one strong cat.

Olivia had almost reached me when Freddie finally bounded across the yard and launched himself at Rosa, the biggest of the five poodles(Mrs. Florez' husband died a few decades ago, so she got poodles instead. Dyed them all bright, fluorescent colors. Poor dogs).

Rosa's eyes widened, and the tip of her fluffy pink tail trembled.

She let out a yelp, then turned and darted towards the door.

But Freddie was too fast for her.

His paw flashed out, and he snagged a tuft of her curly fur with his claws. He pulled her towards him, digging his remaining paws into her fur as well, until he was perched on her back.

He let out a menacing his.

The leash pulled me forward then, and I toppled into the two of them, sending all three of us sprawling.

Freddie let out a snarl and sprang again, succeeding in both frightening Rosa and tying me up.

"Freddie, no!" Olivia cried, reaching out for him.

He caught her with a claw, and she let out a yelp.

And the rest...is just too painful to recount.

When we got back to the house, we were a bit of a mess...

Okay, a LOT of a mess.

My mom gasped, when she opened the door, dropping the books she was carrying.

"What happened?" she cried.

I winced as I stepped through the doorway. "Freddie tried to eat the neighbors poodles."

Mom sighed. "...again?..."

Ow.


End file.
